


my soft heart trembles in your hands

by Nerdling_Queen



Series: i'm not here looking for absolution (i found myself an old solution) [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Ryn's Multiverse
Genre: Adorable Liam, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genderswap, Getting Together, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, READ CHAPTER 20 OF hwga(siye) BEFORE YOU READ THIS, Underage Kissing, come on he is one of the cutest characters to come out of this universe and you know it, it's my OC reincarnations of Clary and Izzy kissing for the first time, okay just to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after chapter 20 of hwga(siye): Clark and Liam kiss.<br/>That's it, that's the "plot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	my soft heart trembles in your hands

Liam walked slowly down the halls, hands in his vest pockets, heart trembling.

Angel, _what_ had Alexia _done_? It was bad enough he saw other men and thought ‘ _handsome_ ’ before he thought ‘ _tough warrior'_  or ‘ _possible ally_ ’ or even ‘maybe friend’; did he really have to fall in love, _at fourteen_ (well, almost fifteen), with someone like _Clark Fairchild_? Angel, that boy…

He was so strong, and sweet and funny and _dear_ _Raziel_ so handsome. Why on earth did he even want to be Liam’s _friend_ , let alone his- his _lover_? Raziel, this could get both of them stripped of their marks and expelled from the Clave; sure, Alexia was fine with it and Jess had always looked at other girls the way Liam looked at other boys, but… but it was _illegal_ , in the Clave as well as the mundane world. He would never be safe no matter where he went… and, and he couldn’t do that to Clark, he just _couldn’t_!

Alexia could have just ruined the best friendship(/unrequited crush, because sadly he had a lot of these) he’d ever had to date, and Liam… Liam didn’t see how he could _possibly_ salvage it. He’d been so clingy… Clark had to have known _something_ about Liam’s feelings even before Alexia had done that! And now it was confirmed… Angel, what did Clark think of him?

He stopped outside the guest room Clark had taken, incredibly thankful that 1) Silena was downstairs and not in her room next door, and 2) the door was open. Surely Clark knew Liam would come after him, so maybe that meant he didn’t hate Liam…?

He peeked inside.

Clark was lying on his back on his bed, hands folded under his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was clearly in deep thought and Liam swallowed, wondering if he should leave or stay. His fear got the better of him and he stepped back, ready to flee-

The floorboard under his foot creaked, and it seemed to the dark-haired boy to be loud enough to wake the dead.

Clark blinked, head swiveling to the doorway. His face froze.

“Liam.”

The customary shiver of heat that went down Liam’s spine at the sound of his name on Clark’s lips was absent this time, as was all the emotion in the redhead’s voice.

Liam gulped, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “I…”

Clark looked at him, waiting, a storm waiting to be unleashed.

“I- um- what Alexia said- I don’t mean- I just- oh Raziel, _please_ don’t hate me,” Liam rushed out, feeling tears press at the backs of his eyes. He kept his head down, unable to look at the redhead.

There was a creaking of springs and then a thump, and then Clark’s rough, warm hands were cupping his cheeks and tilting his face up to Clark’s. The redhead was looking at him searchingly, green eyes intense.

“Was i’ true?” he asked finally.

“What?”

“Wha’ your sister said, abou’- abou’ _likin_ ’ meh- was i’ true?”

Liam blinked, unsure whether he should answer the question or not. Neither outcome seemed particularly positive…

He decided to go with what Clark wanted: truth.

“Yes. It was true.”

Clark went silent and still, green eyes glassy as they stared down at Liam, and the younger boy started to panic.

“I- I’m sorry, please, I won’t- won’t bother you again, _please_ do not tell the Clave, I get that you hate me but _please_ -”

“Liam?”

The babble shut off with a gulp and beaten-back tears. “Yes?”

“Shush.”

Clark gripped his face, leaned in, and kissed the younger Nephilim firmly.

Liam gasped and froze, hands halfway to the taller boy’s hips, stunned at this turn of events. Clark didn’t care, apparently; he grinned into Liam’s mouth and kissed harder.

And Liam folded.

He moaned a little and pressed back, hands clenching on the redhead’s hips, eyes fluttering shut. Clark smirked, threading his hands into Liam’s hair. He hummed happily and the younger teen whimpered.

Clark slipped his mouth off Liam’s, emerald eyes sparkling wickedly, and asked, “Was tha’ somma’ like wha’ ye ‘ad in min’?”

Liam whined softly and kissed him again, feeling sparks light up his stomach and the last vestiges of his fear melt away inside Clark’s heat.

**Author's Note:**

> God, these two make me so damn happy.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it, please!


End file.
